


Caught

by Ophelia_Tagloff



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knifeplay, Noir!Tom, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Tagloff/pseuds/Ophelia_Tagloff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom sends for Marie to pump her for information. What will he do when he finds out she may be a mole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

I flicked my brass cigarette lighter nervously, staring at the flame as it flared up then snapped it shut. Crossing my legs, I looked at the man sitting behind the desk. He was reading a newspaper, his features blank. He sat the paper down and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply.

 

He blew out a long puff smoke and gestured toward the paper, cigarette in hand, “You know anything about this?”

 

"N-no, Tom," I stuttered.

 

He smiled and took another long drag, “Of course you don’t, Marie.”  
I smoothed my skirt over my knee, my eyes cautiously met his. He stared at me, sizing me up. He brought the cigarette to his lips once more. He inhaled, his eyes lingering at the scoop neck of my dress, then over my stocking-clad calves.

 

I uncrossed my legs, then recrossed them. “Tom, I ..”

 

He pressed his cigarette into the ash tray and stood walking across the small, dimly lit office to the makeshift bar, “Marie, someone squealed to the papers. The reporter that ran the story is your brother. What am I supposed to think?”

 

He held up a liquor bottle, “Drink?”

 

"Sure, Tom."

 

He poured two fingers of whisky into a glass and handed it to me. He fixed one for himself and leaned his trim hips against the bar. I took a small sip and licked my lips, wincing at the burn in my throat. He downed the drink in one gulp and with an ‘ahh’ turned to place the empty glass behind him.

 

I looked up at him. He was imposing in his suit and tie. My eye roamed freely from his slicked back hair to his patent leather shoes. The room seemed too small when he was in it. He was all long limbs and power.  
I stared a moment too long. He’s noticed I was looking at him and grinned knowingly. I sipped my whiskey again.

 

"So, how did you find out about the job? Did Eddie tell you?"

 

Tom was determined to ferret out who had leaked the story about the gambling ring.

 

"Eddie didn’t tell me anything, Tom."

 

"But he’s your husband, surely he confided in you."

 

"Not once." I assured him.

 

Tom walked behind his desk again. He shrugged off his suit jacket and hung it over the back of his chair. He removed a cuff link and began rolling up a sleeve slowly.

 

"Maybe I should have a chat with Eddie."

 

"No!" I cut him off a little too forcefully.

 

He grinned widely, his eyes still watching his hands fix his cuffs.

 

"No?" he said, "Is that what you’re saying, Marie?"

 

I chewed on my lip. “There’s no need to involve Eddie, Tom. I don’t know who did this, but I don’t want Eddie getting hurt.”

"I didn’t say I would hurt him, Marie," he assured me, but I knew how Tom liked to operate. Eddie would end up in a cast after their chat, or worse.  
Tom walked to stand in front of my chair and offered me his hand, “Well then, darling. It seems that you can’t help me.”

 

I took his hand and stood. He towered over me, even with my heels on. I stared at his tie, then turned to walk to the door, gathering my bag and wrap.

 

Tom had turned back toward his desk. I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned.

 

"Marie?" Tom called.

 

Damn. I turned around to see his broad back facing me, the white shirt stretched tight across it. Suspenders ran across his back in a y shape. I saw his reflection in the large mirror behind his desk. His gaze was unfocused.

 

"There’s just one more thing," he said, "if you don’t know who squealed, I’m afraid I’ll have to go to the paper and talk to your brother, find out if he knows who the rat is."

 

My stomach dropped. My mouth went dry. I walked to him and put my hand against his hard back, trying to make eye contact in the mirror, but to no avail, “Please, Tom, I don’t know anything.”

"I know, darling. That’s why I need to talk to him."

I began to cry, “Please don’t do this, Tom. I’m not lying. I really didn’t tell anyone what….”

 

Both of us went still at the same moment. I realized my mistake. “I mean..”

"When did Eddie tell you?"

 

"He didn’t."

 

"You’re a terrible liar for a broad, you know that, Marie?"

"I’m not lying."

 

I rubbed my hand up his arm and tried to turn him toward me. He remained unmovable.

 

My hand started to shake. “Please don’t hurt Eddie, Tom. Please.”

He turned to face me and looked into my watery eyes. “I’m not going to hurt him, Marie.”

"You’re not?"

 

"No." he licked his thin lips as he looked down at me, "however…"

 

My eyes grew wide, worried now for my brother. “No..”

 

"I worked very hard on this little project of mine, Marie. Eddie took that away from me," his large hand went up to cup my chin, then dropped to squeeze the tender area where my neck met my jaw, "Now I’m going to take something that belongs to him."

 

He pressed his mouth against mine, his lips teasing my own apart. I knew I shouldn’t, but he tasted of tobacco and whiskey and his lips were so easily playing on mine. I moaned and opened my mouth. He gripped my neck and slipped his tongue inside, tasting me. I could barely breathe. The sensation was intense. Oh, Eddie had never kissed me like this. Eddie…

 

I shoved Tom back, breaking the kiss and slapped him hard across the cheek. Tom’s head reared back for an instant and he cocked his jaw, baring the bottom row of teeth. His hand rubbed the spot where I slapped him, trailing his fingers across his lips and looking at the pads of them to see if I had split his lip. A single curl had sprung lose from his tightly combed hair. He laughed ruefully and slicked it back again.

 

"You’re going to pay for that, Marie."

 

"You’re not going to force me to make love to you. I’m a married woman."

"You’re a married woman and yet as soon as I kissed you, you were rubbing up against me like a tramp."

I blushed.

 

"I’m not going to force you. By the time I’m finished, you’ll be begging me to bed you, darling."

 

"Never."

 

"Oh, I like a challenge. But first your punishment."

 

"I beg your pardon."

He laughed again quietly. “You will be. Both hands on the desk.”

 

"No."

 

"Ah, there’s that word again. I’m trying to help you, Marie. You don’t want me to have a little chat with Eddie, or your brother. But I need something to even the score. What’s it going to be?"

 

My lip quivered and I bent at the waist, placing my palms on his desk.

 

"You haven’t been very kind to your host. I’ve offered you a drink, and now I’m offering you a way out of this bind Eddie has put you in. You should think twice before you refuse."

 

Tom’s hand went to the hem of my dress, and slid up my thigh. When he reached the top of my stocking, he snapped my garter against my skin. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to make a sound. His hands went back to the hem and this time as he slid them up, he took the skirt with them, sliding it over my ass, exposing my panties and garters to him.

 

He let out a long low whistle. “You are a looker, Marie. I wonder if Eddie knows how lucky he is.”

 

Tom placed on hand on my ass, cupping my cheek.

 

"Please stop," I whined.

 

"I can stop." he squeezed my ass gently, "I can let you go and meet up with Eddie for drinks tonight. As a matter of fact, why don’t we do that…"

 

"No."

 

"That’s very wise, darling." I heard a metallic whishing sound. He’d pulled out his switchblade.

 

I tensed.

 

"Relax. I’m not going to hurt you. Not yet." The cool metal of the blade brushed flatside against my ass. I flinched, unsure of what was going to happen. Tom brought his free hand to steady me, and then yanking the blade down, he rent my satin panties and they fell, useless around my feet.

 

Tom sighed and slid his large hands to knead my bottom. He collected himself and his voice became sharper, more distinct. He moved his hands off my body.

 

"Do you know why you’re being punished today, Marie?"

 

I looked over my shoulder at him. He was busy taking off his tie and unbuttoning the top two buttons, exposing a glimpse of his undershirt.

 

"No."

 

"You’re a stubborn girl. Willful. You were rude to me, Marie. You didn’t accept my kind offer. You slapped me."

He stood behind me, staring at my ass eyes wild. His cock pressed up against his trousers, straining toward me. He ground it into my ass lewdly.

 

"Tom, if you touch me, I’ll scream."

 

He chuckled darkly. “When I finally touch you, you sure as hell will scream.”

 

His hand rubbed over my ass and I willed myself not arch into it. It shouldn’t feel good. I tried to think of Eddie, but Tom’s hands were so warm and big. I felt heat gathering between my thighs and my heart racing.

 

In a flash his hand left my skin and came back down hard, covering almost my entire ass with a powerful smack.

 

I bucked away from him, “Dammit, Tom. You’re hurting me.”

 

"It’s your punishment, Marie. It’s not going to feel good." he smacked me hard twice in a row, then rubbed and kneaded my ass which was surely pink by now. I looked at him in the mirror. The curl had escaped its confines again, it bounced against his forehead. His tongue was visible between his parted teeth. With nostrils flaring, he smacked me hard once more. I felt a warm tightness between my legs. I tried to remember my sweet husband.

 

"Stop, please! Tom!" I tried to stand.

 

Tom grabbed my dress, bunching it up in his fist and pressed down on my lower back holding me there.

"I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson, doll."

Three smacks came fast, and I began to weep. Tom chewed on his bottom lip in concentration, his eyes never leaving my behind. He was breathing roughly through his nose. He rubbed my ass once more, this time tracing the cleft of my ass with his thumb. I moaned and pressed against his hand.

 

"Ah, I think someone likes this," Tom murmured, "tell me, Marie. Does he do this for you?"

"No."

 

"Oh, that’s a shame. If you were mine, I would take you over my knee as often as you deserved it, and sometimes even when you didn’t. Just for the thrill."

 

He smacked me twice more, even harder. I squirmed under his hands, no longer to try and escape, but to force more contact.

 

He slid his hand down the curve of my ass, and to my surprise thrust two fingers without any preamble into my center.

 

"Oh, Marie," he chided, "you’re dripping wet. You are trouble, aren’t you?"

 

I bucked back against his fingers, trying to force him to move them inside me. Tom moved the slowly, too slowly, while watching my face in the mirror. I was panting, wiggling under him. He wouldn’t give me release.

 

"Please," I whimpered.

 

"Please what, Marie?" he kept slowly pumping his two fingers, "Please stop?"

"NO!"

 

He gave a breathy laugh. “No, this is not a woman who wants me to stop. This is a woman who wants me to fuck her, isn’t it?”

"Yes."

"Tell me."

 

I had never said the word before. “I can’t..”

 

"Then I’ll stop."

 

"No, please.. " tears pricked at my eyes.

 

"Does Eddie fuck you like this, Marie?"

 

"No," I breathed trying to back up onto his hand, trying to draw him deeper. He held me fast with the hand at my lower back.

 

"No, he doesn’t. Only I can fuck you like this," his eyes met mine in the mirror, "and it gets so much better. I can just move my thumb like this.."

He dragged his thumb over the small button there, slowly back and forth. I cried out. I felt like I was falling apart, yet all my attention was centered right where his hand was.

 

"Oh, you like that. I can make it better. Should I?"

"Yes."

 

"Don’t move."

 

He quickly rid himself of his shirt and unfastened his trousers. His suspenders hung onto his lean, muscular shoulders. His chest and stomach moved beautifully beneath his sleeveless undershirt. He brought out his cock and slid it slowly up the crease of my sex and ass, biting his lower lip and exhaling slowly.

 

"Here’s where you give me what I want, doll. Beg for it. Beg and I will give you the fucking a broad like you deserves."

 

"Please," I leaned back into him.

 

He held my hips still in his large hands.

 

"Please what, doll?"

"Please, Tom, I need it."

 

"What do you need? Say it and I will."

 

I closed my eyes and whispered, “Fuck me.”

 

Tom was breathing heavily and he edged his cock to my entrance, “Again.”

Blushing, I whispered once more, “Fuck me.”

He inched forward a little, his eyes on his cock as it disappeared slowly inside me, “Louder, Marie.”

 

"Fuck me."

 

"Again. Louder."

"Fuck me."

 

He thrust fully into me, his hips flush against my ass. His eyes met mine in the mirror. His gaze was lustful and dark, animalistic. Sweat was beading on his brow and glistening over his muscles. His hair was becoming more unruly by the second.

 

"Marie. I want you to remember this. I own you. You might be Eddie’s wife but you and I both know that I’ve taken you for myself. If you ever try to double-cross me again, I swear to God I will come to collect you from Eddie, this time for good. Now fucking beg me to fuck you.”

 

"Fuck me, " I said, my voice quavering.

 

"Not enough, Marie. You need to fucking mean it." He withdrew to the tip and slammed into me, hard.

 

"Tom! Don’t stop…"

He thrust into me again stretching me around his girth, hitting my back wall. He ground his hips against me.

 

My head was spinning. Tom’s chest was heaving. “I’m warning you, Marie.”

 

He grabbed a handful of my hair and twisted it around his fingers. I winced.

 

"Fuck, Tom! Fuck me! Please, fuck me! I need it! Please!"

He moved his hips, slipping his cock hard and fast inside me. His hand was still in my hair, the other at my hip, holding me steady. His eyes moved from my face in the mirror to watching the movement where our bodies were joined.

 

"Oh, God, you’re so tight, Marie."

With each thrust, Tom’s hair became more unruly until the slicked back coif became a mop of messy relaxed curls. His undershirt became wet in a deep v at the center of his chest. His shoulder muscles rippled as he held me and pushed into me again and again.

 

I was so deliciously filled with him, more than I had ever been. I felt tightening in my stomach and sex, “Tom…” I fired a warning at him, I was close.

 

"Hold on, doll, not yet," He reached under me to toy with the little pink bud, more roughly than before, sliding his skilled fingers over it. His cock was sliding in and out of me at a steady pace.

 

"Tom, I can’t…" I cried.

"Don’t you dare, Marie. Not yet. I’m not finished with you. Hold on, darling. Hold on…"

 

My legs were shaking under him, I was so close to falling into my release, struggling to stay on the edge, to please this man that I hated, yet needed. This man that was claiming me in a way I didn’t know I could be claimed.

 

He moaned, “Fuck, Marie, that’s it… hold it there. Are you ready?”

"Yes," I breathed.

 

His fingers that were once erratic, became precise, sliding over the little nub, his hips banging against my ass heightening the sensation.

 

"Now," he growled.

 

I bucked into his hand, not sure whether to grind against his fingers or his cock. It was just a moment before I felt the tension peak and in breathless seconds, I was suspended there, with him still fucking me relentlessly until my body shuddered and began floating back down all the while tightly gripping his cock with my pussy.

 

The rhythmic grasping of my sex was his undoing, he groaned and growled spilling inside me, his cock fully sheathed. He tossed back his head causing his curls to flip wildly and leaving his neck exposed, veiny and taught. He swallowed and I watched transfixed at the bobbing of his Adam’s Apple.

 

He dropped his head to his chest, breath still coming fast. He exhaled fully one final time and withdrew his cock from me, tucking it into his trousers and buttoning them up. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to tame it and returned to his desk to light up a smoke.   
I stood and readjusted my dress, feeling our combined wetness drip down my thigh. I stood there silently, unsure of what he expected of me. I didn’t know if I was ready to leave, but didn’t know if I should stay.

 

He looked out the window and blew out a cloud of smoke. “Thanks for stopping by, Marie. I think we understand each other, don’t we doll?”

"Yes, I think so," I looked at the floor and turned toward the exit.

 

I opened the door.

 

"Marie?"

"Yes, Tom?"

 

"I still own you, and I won’t hesitate to come and claim my property. Be ready for me whenever I want"

 

I shivered and closed the door.


End file.
